This invention relates to packaging, and more particularly to improvements in the structure of folding cartons of paperboard and like materials.
Conventional folding cartons of the so-called automatic or self-erecting bottom type, particularly those of hexagonal shape found useful for packaging irregularly-shaped food articles, disadvantageously exhibit a tendency for the bottoms to dislodge from desired positions if the side walls are forced slightly out of shape.
It is a general objective of the invention to provide improved folding carton structure of the automatic-bottom type that is self locking upon unfolding to set-up mode.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide folding carton structure characterized by improved rigidity in its set-up mode.
It is a further and more specific objective to provide folding carton structure of the automatic-bottom type characterized by improved self-locking structure for the bottom.